


[podfic] exr npr au wtf

by themerrygentleman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which Enjolras is a determined radio reporter, Bahorel has a wildly successful travel show, and Grantaire is the undisputed master of the uncomfortable metaphor." A tale of chance meetings, correspondence, conspiracy, the power of radio, and the world's most gorgeous voice. Based on the fanfic by idiopathicsmile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] exr npr au wtf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [exr npr au wtf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145673) by idiopathicsmile. 



 

Download link to this podfic is [here](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/themerrygentleman/exr_npr_au_wtf.mp3) (MP3, 48 MB, running time: 51:44, ) and [here](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/themerrygentleman/exr_npr_au_wtf.m4b) (m4b, 43 MB)

The original text of idiopathicsmile's fic is here: [Part One](http://idiopath-fic-smile.tumblr.com/post/102590153448/the-other-day-i-thought-id-celebrate-my-birthday), [Part Two](http://idiopath-fic-smile.tumblr.com/post/102595031463/er-public-radio-au-22)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy listening to this! I'd like to extend my most heartfelt thanks to the following fantastic people: idiopathicsmile, for writing this magnificent fic in the first place and allowing me to podfic it; and fulldaysdrive and AtypicalOwl, for listening to my many, many different drafts and offering their help and advice along the way. Thanks also to fulldaysdrive for the wonderful cover art!


End file.
